The Other Story: Son of the Sky God Book One: Discriminations
by Son of God
Summary: We all know the story of Percy Jackson. His path that led him to saving Olympus. But what remains shrouded in mystery is the path that Jason Grace took, to become the Praetor of the Legion. This is the story of Jason Grace. The story Rick Riordan forgot.
1. Chapter 1

**We all know the Story of how Percy Jackson saved Olympus. This story isn't about that. This story takes place on the other side of the continent, in the land of the Romans. It's the story of those who fought valiantly to defeat the Titans on Mount Orthys. It is the story of Jason Grace, son of the Sky god! **

My name is Jason Grace. I am what's called a half-blood. If you don't know what that is, it's a person that has one mortal parent and one that's a Roman god. That's right. The Roman gods are real. I suppose you'd like me to start my story from the top, so I will. But I'm warning you. It isn't pretty. It's rather ugly, actually. Full of deaths, and pain. That's the life of a half-blood though. Death and pain.

One day, I sat down by my sister Thalia in our family's beat up Ford Lumina. The original paint color had been red, but now it was more of a rust color. You could feel every bump in the backseat as the car went along, and the trunk eternally smelled like rotten eggs mixed with gym socks. I loved that car. My mom climbed into the front seat with bloodshot eyes, looking nervous. I wasn't sure if her eyes were bloodshot from crying or from being in a hangover. It was sad that I was still a toddler and knew what a hangover was, but after my dad left the second time she just couldn't take it. She hated my dad. I'd personally never met the man, but my mom said he'd seemed… changed when he'd arrived the second time, when I was conceived. What she meant by arrived I didn't know, but I suppose she meant him coming into her life. I had no idea where we were going, and I held tightly to Thalia's hand. I knew that no matter what, I wouldn't let go of it.

We drove for a few hours, and Thalia and I passed the time playing the alphabet game, where you basically try to go from A to Z in the alphabet by finding words that start with the letter your trying to find. Such as, if I needed to find a word that started with the letter B, I'd try to find a street-sign that said Beauty or Black or something. Thalia always won that game, but today I was giving her some stiff competition. She was looking for the letter Z while I was a few behind with W. We got out and discovered we were in a park.

Mom spread out some lunch for us on a blanket, and we both sat down and chowed down on BLTs. My mom looked around nervously, and continuously looked at the sky, as if she expected it to storm, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I guess she was just hung over. Thalia said mom had tried to sober up before, but it had never worked. She always fell back into even heavier drinking. Thalia hated my mom. Sometimes I heard them fighting, yelling back and forth, in words I wished I'd never learned. Thalia said the only reason she stuck around and didn't run away was me. I still clung tightly to Thalia's hand. I wasn't letting go of my big sister.

No matter what.

My mom led us towards a big manor-house. Or what was left of one. There were red and gray bricks scattered. It was pretty wrecked. My mom suddenly started bawling and she said that some very nice wolves would take care of me. She grabbed Thalia and started walking away. I clung tightly to Thalia's hand, but my mom had the element of surprise and Thalia's grip was loose. She let go.

My mom dragged Thalia off, who'd realized what was going on and was kicking and screaming, while I was standing alone, and terrified. "Wait! Mommy! Thalia!" I cried. "I don't want to live with wolves!" Suddenly Thalia did something I didn't expect. She punched my mom, and started running towards me.

She was about to scoop me up, when a huge male wolf leapt out from the mansion and barked in Latin. I didn't realize it was Latin at the time, but I know now. My mind instantly translated it into "Back away girl. We don't take your kind here!"

I looked at Thalia, but she apparently hadn't understood. Thalia and the wolf squared off. My mom was screaming hysterically in the back-round. Other then her screaming it was silent. Suddenly Thalia yelled and a lightning bolt dropped out of the sky. I figured the wolf was a goner, but when the dust cleared, it seemed he'd gotten out of the way. Thalia looked stunned. I started to cry, but the wolf barked at me, saying that Romans don't cry. I stopped my crying. Romans? I wasn't Roman! I was Californian. The wolf bared it's teeth at Thalia, who fell to her knees. Then the wolf put it's muzzle against my young head, and led me into the burnt mansion.

I tried to turn and run to Thalia, but the wolf anticipated this and stepped in front of me. I looked one last time at the crumpled body of my sister before the doors closed, sure that would be the last time I ever saw her.

I followed the wolf, but I was too shocked to fully take in my surroundings. It seemed dark. The wolf took me down a hallway and then into a room with a door that had claw marks all over it.

"Open it." The wolf said, this time in English. I shakily reached for the knob. It hadn't occurred to me to run. I turned the knob and walked in and saw a female wolf, laying on a cushion. It was dark so I couldn't really see what she looked like. "What have we here?" said the wolf. I shivered, but told her my name.

"Jason Grace, huh? Interesting name. Brutus, the wolf who brought you in here, and some of his assistants, will train you until you are worthy to be trained by me. Until then, train hard, or you may die. The world is a cruel place for half-bloods. You don't want to be killed in battle, so we train all haf-bloods intensely. Welcome to the Wolf House." And with that, she waved her tail in dismissal. I suppose I should've left, but somewhere in my two year old head I saw what was going on as wrong.

"Wait. Why did my mom leave me here? Why did she take Thalia?" The wolf raised an eye. I told her the story impatiently, and when I was done she didn't answer. I got the message. When your dismissed, you don't speak. I stood defiantly for a minute, until I couldn't stand anymore of it and I finally left, slamming the door behind me. I guess we were in the only part of the house that wasn't burnt to the ground, because when Brutus and I left that hallway we were standing under a sunlit sky instead of a roof.

"Well." Brutus growled. "I suppose we should get you something to eat first. You'll need some meat on you if your too survive. After this first meal though, you'll be expected to fight over food, just like the rest of us. You'll live, train and fight beside the Wolf Pack. Understood?" I nodded. I didn't really understand, but I figured I better not make Brutus angry. Brutus left for a few minutes, and came back with a leg of fried chicken. He walked away muttering about how disgusting half-blood food was, leaving me with the chicken leg. I still had no idea what a half-blood was, but I apparently was one. I chewed on fried chicken and thought on what had happened that day. I tried to make sense of it, but my brain was too tired.

I fell asleep, and dreamed a fantastic dream. I stood on a cloud. It was somehow heavy enough to bear my weight. I looked down and saw the city of San Francisco. I felt in my heart that this was where I belonged. I could smell the sea, feel the gentle caress of it's breeze on my cheek. I felt a longing in my heart that hurt, and almost blocked out my pain of losing Thalia. Almost. I jumped off the cloud towards the city. I'm rather bold in my dreams I suppose. But I found I could fly. I loved these dreams, where you feel completely amazing, soaring over the grass. But I felt like I really could fly. The air around me seemed to cushion me, keep me afloat. It obeyed my commands. Suddenly I felt a pain in my back. An intense pain. I woke with a start.

"What…" I muttered. I saw four or five wolves standing over me. I felt blood on my back. A wolf with brown fur said "Get up half-blood, or we'll eat you." I believed him, and walked along behind him. I followed him out of the Wolf House and along the valley, and looked around me. I took in trees, just beginning to change their leaves. Red, gold and brown leaves all swirled to the ground. He led me to a hill where a bunch of kids stood, each holding swords. Most were older then me, between the ages of eight and fourteen. A few snickered when I was handed my sword. The brown wolf explained to me that in order to get dinner tonight I'd have to survive a battle with the other half-bloods, and win. In order to win, I had to be one of the fifteen competitors who were undefeated. In order to be undefeated you must not have acquired a wound during the battle.

There were thirty of us. Fifteen would go unfed. The wolf spaced us all out evenly in a circle. We were in an open field. The fighting would be bloody. Most of the kids were three times my size. I saw the two eight year olds and a ten year old gearing to run and hide. I figured their strategy was to hide until they were among the fifteen that were unwounded. A wolf barked the word "Go!" and the craziness commenced. Three of the fourteen year olds had apparently made an alliance and were working together against some highly skilled twelve year olds. Their moves impressed me, and I studied them for a moment. I saw some of the other kids run off, apparently hoping to not have to fight and that the other would wound themselves. A good strategy, but I looked down on them for running away. Instead, I snuck behind a eleven year old and hacked him in the back of the leg. He howled, and turned to see who had injured him. When he turned to see me looking at him defiantly, his face turned red. He had red hair and green eyes, with freckles all around his nose. His lips were upturned in a mischievous fashion, but he wasn't smiling. He stormed off the battlefield cursing. While I was enjoying my first defeat, I felt a knife cross my arm. I turned and saw one of the fourteen year behind me, sneering. I stuck my tongue out and walked off. I wouldn't get dinner tonight.

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so just so we're clear, I'm kinda not completely sticking to the books. Like in the first chapter, the deal with Thalia? I know it wasn't true to the books, but i liked it better then what the books had. I personally don't think Thalia would be stupid enough to leave, so I left it out. I hope you guys like this new installment , I really like it! Let me know what you think by reviewing, and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

Some of you may be wondering how a two year old could have such advanced thoughts as I was having. No, I wasn't dropped in a toxic vat. Or bitten by a radioactive monster that sucks away childhood. Romans valued war and soldiers over most anything. So, Roman demigods are primed with tactical and full thoughts naturally, usually starting from the age of roughly one and a half. Romans saw childhood as useless, and wanted their children to be able to make war from an early age, and since the gods had become more war-like, naturally their children were born warriors. I don't really understand it either, but when I asked that question of Bruno one time, that's the answer he gave me.

My stomach growled for the rest of the night. I tossed and turned in bed, but I'd never missed a meal before and it was new to me, so I couldn't sleep. At all. All thirty of us demigods had been put in a cave, on a hill, in sight of the Wolf House.

I still had no clue what a demigod was, but I intended to find out. I was through with not knowing something that had changed my life(In case you didn't notice, my patience for certain things runs pretty low). I walked over to a boy, one of the fourteen year olds, and shook him. His eyes opened instantly and his body tensed, preparing to strike. I crossed my small arms instinctively to absorb his fist, but luckily he saw it was me. But once he got over the shock of seeing me, he prepared to strike again,

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I need to know. What is a demigod?"

The boy's expression softened. His arm fell back to his side. He must've been remembering what it was like being my age, or maybe he just felt sorry for me, but he told me.

"Listen kid. You ever hear about the Roman gods? Their real. And they still have kids with mortals. That's what you are. The child of a mortal and a Roman god. A half-blood. A demigod." I was shocked. Me? A child of a god? I waited for him to say something like 'Just kidding man, demigods are really what wolves call humans who eat fried chicken', but he looked serious. He had a hard face, and already he had the beginnings of scowl-lines. He was ripped. He looked like a biker's kid or something.

"Then who's your Roman parent?" I asked. The boy straightened, pulling back his shoulders, and giving me a wicked grin.

"Mars, god of War." He said with pride. I had no idea what was so great about having a dad who was in charge of war, but I decided it was best not to hurt his pride. The son of the war god would probably be able to beat me in a fight. For now. Then I had a thought.

"Who's… who's my roman parent?"

"I don't know kid. When you reach Camp Jupiter, they normally send a sign claiming you."

"Camp Jupiter?"

"It's a camp for demigods. The Wolf House is just training grounds for Camp Jupiter. Like boot camp. Then, once you pass Lupa's inspection, you move on to Camp Jupiter, and join the legion." I nodded. It made sense. It was very orderly. I liked orderly.

"Is anyone in charge of the legion?" I asked. The boy grinned wickedly.

"There's two praetors. They oversee everything. Some day I'm going to be one of 'em." For some reason, I believed him. He seemed like an able fighter. But I had decided that I was going to be a praetor too.

"When's this inspection that Lupa gives?" I asked.

"One month. You better get some sleep. If you want to pass your going to have to train hard."

I nodded, and walked back over to my mat. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

I fell asleep, and instantly nightmares found me.

I found myself walking a long road. On either side of me were tall trees. It was dark. Suddenly the shadows in front of me shifted and I found myself looking at a tall man, with a jewel studded robe. His face was oily and pale. I found myself shaking in his presence. My mind told my knees to stop knocking, but they wouldn't.

"Who are you?" I squeaked. I flinched at how weak my voice sounded. The man glared at me.

"Who am I?" he said coldly. "Do you not know me boy. I am the thing that nightmares are made of. I am darkness, I am shadow. I am the Lord of the Dead!"

I was only two. Even with my super charged Roman brain, I had no idea who this guy was. I just stared at him, trying not to appear terrified. The guy rolled his eyes.

"I'm Pluto. And don't you forget it! I come to you tonight with a purpose. In one month's time you will likely move on to Camp Jupiter. When you do, I need you to do something for me. There's someone I need killed."

I stopped shaking. His words made me angry. He expected me to be a killer?

"I won't do it." I replied. Pluto smiled coldly.

"I think you would, to save your sister." He said. He held out his palm and fire flickered to life on it. In the fire I saw an image of my sister walking along the streets of Los Angeles. Around her were several monsters, made of shadow, but she didn't seem to see them. They started advancing towards her, ready to strike. I flinched away. I didn't know what to do. As much as I hated the thought of killing someone, I couldn't stand Thalia getting hurt!

I don't know what I would've done, but suddenly, from a rooftop, a boy leapt. He hit the ground with a roll, and then sliced through the demons surrounding Thalia with expertise. Hades closed his palm into a fist. His eyes burned with hatred.

"A thousand curses on the son of Hermes." He said. " But you will still do what I say. You will kill William King, son of Mars. He has displeased me. You will kill him in the name of Pluto!" I shook my head.

"No." I said. Thalia was out of danger. Hades pulled a long, sword out of the darkness.

"Then I will have your soul. Stygian iron sucks mortal souls, even in dreams."

I flinched away from the blade. Then suddenly I felt power rush through me. I stood straight. I felt electric. Pluto looked surprised. Suddenly I let out a scream, and from the sky fell a long lethal lightning bolt. It dropped on Pluto's ugly head.

When Pluto stood he simply said. "I hate Jupiter's kids." And disappeared.

I woke with a start! I had no idea what the dream meant, but I had a feeling the part about Thalia was at least true, But I didn't know about the rest.

The rest of the demigods were still asleep, but I decided I'd try something.

I walked stealthily outside and felt the warm air around me. The earth was warm under my bare feet.

I walked a safe distance from the den and found a tree. I took a deep breath. I didn't really know what to expect, but I clapped my hands and from the sky fell a lightning bolt. I stood, gaping at the tree. I had done that. Summoned a lightning bolt.

When I got over my shock, I realized the tree was on fire. I panicked and my calm, Roman mind left me. I was a panicked two year old. I tried to blow out the fire, like a birthday candle. I don't know why I did, but I blew as hard as I could, and I was surprised when the fire did go out. All the leaves in the trees in the path of my breath were blown off.

"Well, a son of Jupiter." Said a voice behind me. I whirled around and saw a man standing over me. He wore the same cruel smile as the boy I'd talked to last night,

"Mars." I said.

"Careful how much you say names kid. It's dangerous. But yeah. That's me punk."

"What do you want?" I said. Mars laughed. Something about this guy pissed me off.

"I want to know why your alive. But you don't know that answer. I'm a master at getting Intel. So much so that I can do so by standing by a person."

"Then why are you here?" I challenged.

"To test you. I am the Roman's favorite god, so you better watch yourself kid."

I braced myself for his attack, but he just laughed.

"You wouldn't have a chance in a fight against me. Maybe in my Greek aspect kid, but no hero can best the great god Mars!"

I raised an eyebrow. The war god smiled wickedly.

"Your dead kid." He said. He raised his fist to strike, but suddenly the air shimmered behind him, and a woman in battle armor walked up to Ares. She looked fierce, but in a… homely kind of way. Like a normal mom, in battle armor.

"Mars." She said. "This hero is given to me by Jupiter. You will leave him alone."

Mars glared at the woman, but obeyed. He gave me one last bitter look, then walked off, saying he was going to check on his son.

The lady smiled at me, and pulled out a coin.

"This blade is my personal favorite. I pass it on to you." She said. I was pretty sure she was confused, but I wasn't going to say anything. Something told me this woman may blast me to bits if I dishonored her.

"Simply flip the coin and it will be a sword. It instantly adjusts itself to the user's size and strength. It is always perfectly balanced."

She handed me the coin, and I flipped it. In my hand was a beautiful sword, with words carved into the golden blade.

"What does it say?" I asked, in awe of the glowing blade.

"It says, in English, 'Thunder of the West'. This sword embodies the power of Western Civilization. Use it well, Jason Grace. We will meet again. Cover your eyes, until I am gone, unless you want to disintegrate."

I didn't feel like disintegrating, so I covered my eyes. When a minute was up, I uncovered them and she was gone. I looked down at my sword. Thunder. That's what I'd call it. I looked around. No one was here. But I'd had two strange encounters already, and I hadn't even had breakfast. This was going to be a strange day.

**Alright guys, so at the end of each chapter we'll have a random question, and in the next chapter I'll put a few of my favorite answers at the bottom. This chapter's question- If you had to pick a Greek or Roman god to be the child of who would it be and why? And would it matter which aspect in your opinion?**

**Alright well that's all I've got, hope you liked it and see you for the next chapter! And if you like this be sure to check out my other story, "The song of the Sea" and let me know if you like that one! Alright later taters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's Friday so you know what that means? Another Chapter on Jason, Son of the Sky god! So to everyone who's reviewed so far a big shout-out, I hope that you keep reading what I put out there! Let me know ways I can improve, I'm always trying to get better as a writer and your advice helps! So there's a few OC's I'm putting in here, cuz you know, that's always fun to do! **

Today was the day. For 30 days I had trained with the demigods at Wolf House. I hadn't missed a meal since the first day. I had become renown as one of the best fighters at Wolf House. The only demigod who could consistently best me was the son of Mars, Corey, the guy I'd woken up so many nights ago.

Today was the day Lupa would decide which campers would move on to Camp Jupiter and which would stay at Wolf House for further training. She had personally taken an interest in me three days after I had received Thunder. She takes the most skilled demigods out of the group Brutus trains, normally about four or five, and trains them personally. She decides daily who she trains, but I'd been picked every day along with Corey. She trained us in swordplay, the use of bows, spears, shields. It was rigorous training but I'd become good. Even Brutus didn't scare me now, though most other demigods tried to stay away from him.

Today Lupa would put us all through an intense obstacle course. Those who made it through (from what I'd heard it was normally around 20 or so campers,) would be forced to battle one another until Lupa told them to stop. She'd have all twenty who'd made it through line up, and would walk along the line, pointing her tail at the ones who would move on. There would be no sitting out of the battle if you wanted to be chosen by Lupa.

I'd heard the obstacle course was very dangerous, something only a demigod could make it through. There were almost always deaths.

All thirty of us walked across a field. We'd been following Brutus for about ten minutes, walking to the place the test would occur. I walked between Corey and a girl named Regan. Regan was athletic, had dark, wavy hair, and freckles underneath her light brown eyes. She was about thirteen. She hadn't been claimed by her godly parent yet, but she was an amazing fighter with almost any weapon. She was one of Lupa's students that she personally trained. Behind me walked Lupa's other two trainees, Noah and Ethan. Noah had thick, wavy dark hair. His legs tended to kick out behind him when he walked, giving him an intersting swagger, that made several of the girl demigods go weak at the knees. He was around fourteen, and an all around athlete, with strong arms and amazing jumping ability. He's pretty good with a sword, but preferred the bow. He was a son of Apollo.

Ethan was also a son of Apollo, and had short-cropped reddish-blond hair. He wasn't as athletic as his brother, or as skilled, but he was a hard-worker. He was decent with most weapons and slightly taller then Noah, with piercing blue eyes. Noah and Ethan were not twins but they shared the same mortal and godly parent, which I had heard was unusual.

The five of us that were Lupa's handpicked walked before the others. Most of the others lagged behind. Many had been through this procedure four or five times and failed. Most that were not Lupa's selected didn't have high hopes. Some of them did though. I saw a few new faces that had determination on them. They may have a chance.

We finally reached a forest at the edge of the clearing where Brutus halted us.

"Alright godlings!" he growled. "Listen up! This forest is filled with monsters, booby-traps, obstacles of all shapes and sizes. Your goal is to get through it. There are no paths, so I suggest not getting lost. If you get eaten… well that's your problem. Ready…" I tensed, and I saw Corey do the same. He winked at Regan who rolled her eyes at him. I stifled a laugh. "GO!" He howled. After he said go and we all ran into the forest. Most of the other campers were armed with javelins, swords, spears and bows, but I hadn't yet drawn Thunder. I had a plan to get across the forest quickly. I didn't know if it would work, but I'd learned from Lupa that Jupiter, my father, was the Lord of the Skies. And if he was…

I quickly scaled a tree. When I got to the top I looked below me. I was up exactly sixteen and a half feet. I don't know how I knew, but I felt better being in the sky. It was like my head was clear of a heavy burden. Information flowed freely. I decided I'd take the risk. I leapt from the tree… and found myself plummeting straight towards the ground.

I didn't really think of anything while I was doing this, the only though in my head was "AHHH!"

But suddenly, when I was 1 foot two inches from the ground, the air around me picked up and I rocketed into the sky. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had almost become a grease-spot in the forest.

The feeling of zipping up through the trees is like the feeling you get on a roller coaster. Yor heart jumps, your blood rushes. It's awesome.

When I was above the trees I burst forward on a gust of wind. I saw many fights going on below me. Ethan, Noah and Regan had all teamed up, while Corey was going it solo. They were all about half-way through the forest. Corey was battling a Cyclops, while Ethan's group were trying to get across a long, deep canyon-like hole.

I snickered. I was bypassing all the trouble. I floated freely on the air, doing loop-de-loops, and barrel rolls. I felt free.

"Down." I told the wind, when I was finally on the edge of the forest. It obeyed me. I slowly descended to the ground.

"Thanks… Dad…" I said once on the ground. Then I looked around. I was in a clearing. Lupa was nowhere to be seen. This put me on my guard. Suddenly I sensed movement behind me. I turned and instinctively drew my sword.

Lupa was behind me, ready to pounce. I got into the Roman fighter's stance, when she eased her muscles.

"Well done, Jason, son of Jupiter. You have proven your talents and that you have the blessing of the Romans."

"The blessing of the Romans?" I asked.

"The ability to think clearly and even cleverly from an extremely young age. All Roman demigods are born with this ability."

"Oh." I said. I'd have to ask Brutus about that later. Lupa normally wasn't the explaining type.

"Now we will wait for the other demigods to come through." Lupa said forlornly, and turned towards the forest. I turned Thunder over in my hand and it changed back into a coin.

After ten or so minutes, Corey broke into the clearing with five monsters on his tail. I braced myself for a fight, but then I saw the monsters were held back at the edge of the forest. Corey looked stunned, but then he shrugged, and turned to me. He nodded, as if he'd expected that I may get here first.

"'Sup Jason." He said.

"Oh you know." I said with a grin. "Just hanging." I think I heard Lupa laugh a little, which surprised me. I'd never heard a wolf laugh before. It wasn't long before I saw Noah, Ethan and Regan dashing through the forest, with a giant Cyclops on their heels. I could see, or rather smell, why they ran and didn't fight. The thing smelled like wet dog multiplied by a hundred. I wondered if it'd ever taken a bath. It would be very hard to concentrate on fighting it, while thinking about how much it needed a shower and a couple tons of deoderant. The Cyclops was gaining on them. It could get ugly. Suddenly Regan tripped. She screamed as the Cyclops prepared to squash her with his big smelly foot. Corey and I both tensed, ready to spring into action, but Lupa put her tail in front of us, clearly saying "This isn't your fight." Both Noah and Ethan turned at the same time. Ethan drew his iTouch. It was a pretty sweet toy that had several apps that would cause it to transform into whatever weapon he may need. He had it go into bow mode, and a quiver that never ran empty appeared on his back, while his iTouch transformed into a bow. He fired three unbelievably quick shots, squarely at the Cyclops' chest. They all hit, but they bounced off. The Cyclops' skin was too thick. The monster bellowed and lifted it's foot to squash Regan. She tried to get up and run, but it was obvious her ankle was broken. She tripped and fell to the ground, helpless. It was then that Noah did a very brave thing. He ran towards Regan with unbelievably speed, and pushed her out of the way right as the giant's foot came down. Regan and Ethan screamed at the same time. Ethan's bow disappeared. It was now in flaming sword mode.

He leapt high, slashing across the Cyclops' neck in a arc of pure energy. It died instantly. I looked to my left and saw the monsters that had been chasing Corey coming at Ethan. He glared at them. His blue eyes, normally so friendly, glittered with malice.

He ran straight for those monsters, and moved in between them with unbelievable skill. They didn't stand a chance.

He then ran and grabbed Regan and carried her into the clearing. Corey looked at Ethan, impressed. Lupa looked at him with pity and admiration. Me? I just stared at him. I felt bad for him, but I was thinking about Noah more then him. Dead? I felt like a million bricks had been piled into my heart. Noah had been my friend, someone I'd joked with a few times. The erality of death struck hard at my heart. Ten or so more demigods came through, when Lupa announced that it was time to commence the fighting.

She leapt onto a rock and it suddenly rocketed skyward until she was well out of the line of fire, but she could view the fighting. We were put into a circle, an arm's length away from everyone around us. Regan was turning pale, but she gripped her sword like her life depended on it. I half-hoped that Lupa would say it was okay for her not to fight, but I knew it'd never happen. Regan would have to prove her worth. Maybe Lupa would give her some slack for fighting with a broken ankle. Ethan stood beside her, flaming sword blazing, daring anyone to touch her. He'd be tough to beat. Corey stood beside me and he mouthed the word "alliance." He wanted to team up with me. I nodded at him, then motioned at Ethan and Regan and signaled not to attack them. He nodded. Even though he was a son of Mars, he had a heart. Especially for Regan.

Lupa barked and the craziness commenced. I drew Thunder, and Corey and I ran at three fourteen year olds. They all looked at us warily, but I guess they decided to attack since they had strength in numbers. I quickly took that advantage away by disarming one of them, a blond girl, by whacking her knuckles with my sword-hilt. Corey jumped and spread his legs out, kicking the others in the head.

He nodded at me, and we ran on. I saw Ethan fending off three demigods at once, while Regan had collapsed. I pointed my sword at them and three small spurts of electricity spurted towards the heartless demigods. They fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Ethan gave me a thumbs up in appreciation.

I turned and saw Corey staring down a really bulky African American guy. He never had missed a meal, but I guess Lupa didn't see much potential in him, as he never had been chosen to go to her private training sessions.

Their swords clashed. I almost ran over to help, when Lupa howled "Romans, line up!"

All fighting instantly ceased.

All the demigods merged into one line. Lupa walked along the line. She pointed her tail at the African American guy, and Corey. She passed by everyone who'd attacked Ethan. _Good. They don't deserve any honor, since they showed none on the battlefield. _She pointed her tail at Ethan and Regan. I guess Regan had done something to impress her, or maybe she understood Regan was a good fighter despite the fact that she got hurt. Finally she came to me, at the end of the line. She pointed her tail at me, and whispered.

"Good luck, Jason, Son of the Sky god."

**Alright guys, so I hope you liked this chapter! Like I said last week, I'll put a few of my favorite answers to last weeks question down here for you all to see, and here they are!**

** Xxpercyjackson-luver12xX **my parent would be Bellona or Athena because i sound like one of their kids my firends would probably say i am their kid too

nic chapter :D

** blessedbyartemis11 **This is a great original idea, with a great start, and I hope to see more soon! I would want to be a daughter of Athena because she is the goddess of crafts, wisdom, and war, and owls! I like owls, you do not wanna test me, and I like arts, and writing!

**Looks like Athena/Bellona was the popular choice!**

**This weeks question is, who is your favorite character from both P.J.O and H.o.O? Let me know and I'll put you in next Friday's update if I like your answer! Thanks again to all my awesome reviewers, your the bomb! I leave you with this inspirational quote from the Bible-**

**1 Timothy 4:12- Let no one despise you because you are young, but be an example to all in faith, in love, in speech, in conduct and in purity.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like, months... I'm not dead, just kinda obsessed with basketball (well I always have been, I've just been more busy with it then normal, because of camps and tournaments) but I SHOULD be back on a semi-normal schedule of uploading, once a week, on fridays! Alright well I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter, feel free to leave any critiscism in the reviews, I do read my reviews, and be sure to read the comments at the bottom for an oppurtunity to have a part in THIS STORY!**

We stood on the edge of a ship, overlooking the wide open sea. We were all nervous. Romans hate the sea. But it was only a short trip to San Fransisco, where it would drop us off, expecting us too find our own way to Camp Jupiter. I saw Ethan and Regan sitting on a bench by themselves, talking in hushed tones, which struck my heart like a dagger. They'd been through a lot lately. Regan's injury, the loss of Noah, having to fight a battle right afterwards, being put to sea, soon having to find their way to camp unaided…

It was supposed to be a final test of our worthiness, finding our way to camp. I thought it was pretty unnecessary but Corey and I and the African American guy who's name was Titus, would probably be able to make it. Regan and Ethan had declined our offer to tean up, probably because they wasnted to prove their own worth, but also maybe a little influenced by Corey's over-friendly attitude towards Regan. Regan's foot had been healed with some stuff that they said gods eat. I'd jokingly asked for some but I got a sharp scolding from Brutus, saying that it wasn't to be eaten unless in the direst of need, or major injury.

Corey and I watched some dolphins jump out of the water, and I caught myself thinking that the ocean may not be SO bad. I mean, there were monsters, and Neptune was pretty much a synonym for "Ugly old gym socks full of seaweed" but hey, if dolphins live down there then it couldn't be all bad.

There was an abundance of seagulls above us, circling around, dropping poop. Their squawking was eternally in our ears, ereasing my thoughts that the sea wasn't so bad. It may have dolphins, but it also had seagulls. Ethan had shot some of the birds with arrows from his never-empty quiver of arrows. I have to say, his iTouch is probably the coolest weapon I'd ever seen. Even Corey was impressed by it, but he said he'd rather stick to his swords. He had three of them, always across his back. One huge one along the spine and two smaller ones, that looked similar to the ones japaneese comic characters use, criss-crossing it. I have no idea what mortals saw through the mist when he walked by with those swords on his back, but I was glad that Thunder was safely in my pocket unless I needed it, where no one could see.

Titus had jumped into the sea earlier and was swimming with the dolphins, which most of us found crazy, but Titus seemed to be enjoying himself. I thought about jumping in after him (partly to get away from the seagulls noise, and partly because Corey would not shut up about how many battles he'd won. I think he was trying to impress Regan, because he was talking extremely loud, even though she made it obvious she wasn't at all interested in him) but I'd never learned to swim and the whole electricity and water thing made me nervous.

Plus Neptune probably hated Jupiter's kid.

I looked over at where Corey had been standing, but he'd went over to talk to Ethan and Regan (he probably would have preferred it being just Regan) leaving me alone. I looked up to the sky and felt a longing pang in my heart. The sky... that's where I belong. I took a few quick looks around, to make sure no mortals saw me, and then I leapt straight up, and felt the wind pick up beneath me, shooting me into the sky rocket-style.

I felt the wind ruffle my hair that had grown out recently. I'd have to cut it at camp. I flew at the same speed as the ship moved, feeling the air clear my head. It felt so good. I did barrel-rolls, loop-de-loops, all kinds of somersaults. I loved the feeling of air cushioning me.

While I was in the air, a strange thing happened. The air in front of me shimmered, but I didn't pass it. It kept moving at the same rate I was. I sped up, but it kept in front of me. I slowed but it slowed with me. Suddenly, the mirage transformed into the lady who'd given me the sword."Juno." I said. She smiled.

"Hello child. Do you still have that sword I gave you?"

I pulled out Thunder and showed her. She nodded.

"Good. Your going to need it. Camp Jupiter is going to be far more difficult then The Wolf House was."

Well duh, I thought, but I didn't say anything.

"There will be many who hate you at first. But take heart. You will gain much, if you succeed. And remember, I watch over you. Your father gave you to me."

I was confused over that. I'd have to proccess it later.

"I must leave you now. A friend of yours needs babysitting." She said, and gave me a smile. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I looked away.

For the next couple of hours I thought about what Juno had said. I'd been given to her… by my father? For the first time, I felt something for my father. I'd never really felt anything about him. Love, hate, sadness, nothing. But now I felt resentment. He just… gave me away?

I decided I didn't like my dad very much. I mean, anyone who could leave my mom to her drunken state with two kids, give one of those kids over to his wife, and not even send a birthday card, didn't deserve my respect.

TWO DAYS LATER

Corey, Titus and I were scrounging the streets of San Francisco. We'd found nothing so far. No sign of camp. We'd all destroyed our fair share of monsters. Titus had a Imperial Gold spear that he'd been given on the boat that took us over to San Francisco, Corey had all three of his swords and I had Thunder. We hadn't seen any sign of Ethan or Regan or these other two demigods who'd been injured in the last test, but had passed.  
This was the last leg of the race. We had to finish. But how?

We were sitting on a white bench that had seashells in it, facing the ocean. Our feet were all buried in hot sand. Corey was frustrated, and was throwing fistfuls of sand at seagulls. Titus was flexing and relaxing his giant biceps, which were impressive even when relaxed.

I sat between them. It was probably a strange sight, two fourteen year old tough guys and a three year old kid sitting between them. The funny thing is that I was normally the one coming up with the plans. Go figure. Blame it on the "Blessing of the Romans" I guess.

"Maybe…" I said, coming up with a scheme, but Corey cut me off.

"No more maybes. There's no way we'll find camp."

"How do you know? We're Romans! If we put our mind to it…"

"Shut up Jason."

I shut up. I needed a plan. I looked over at a nearby mountain. It was shrouded in mist and darkness, even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"What's the deal with the mountain?" I asked Titus. He shrugged.

"It's Mount Orthys" said Corey, angrily kicking the sand. "Camp Jupiter was positioned so that demigods could keep an eye on it, while Olympus is on the East Coast. "

I pondered this for a moment. Then an idea struck.

"If Mount Orthys is supposed to be looked over by Camp Jupiter... then wouldn't camp Jupiter be nearby?"

Corey brightened at this possibility.

"Worth a shot." He leapt to his feet, all signs of weariness and dejectedness gone. "Let's go."

We walked along the streets slowly and surely, not sure where we were going, but knowing we had to get there.

We walked for hours on end, with the ominous mountain growing ever closer (which, to be honest, I wasn't sure I would call that a good thing.)

While we walked, Corey told us tales of gory battles he'd fought (most of which I was sure were exaggerated, since he had a bit of a pride issue)

After a while we came across a man walking toward us, walking about ten vicious looking dogs. He had an evil glow in his yellow eyes, and had unbelievably sharp-teeth, making him look almost wolf-like.

He walked by, and as he did he whispered "Our fight will soon come, young hero." His words made me shiver.

**Alright! Who is the mysterious man (I'm sure most of you already know) what does he want with Jason? You'll find out soon enough!**

**Your probably thinking, what the heck was this guy talking about at the top of the chapter? A way to be a part of the story? That's right! We're having a... create your own Praetor contest! Obviously Jason wasn't praetor right off the bat, and Percy hadn't set the pirates loose on Reyna's island, so she wouldn't even be there yet, so we need two Pratetors! Please make them original, tell me which Cohort they came from, a little bit of background etc. The two best characters will be included in the story, and the people who submitted will be mentioned down here in the next chapter (assuming we get two decent characters)! Please PM your characters to me, I won't accept reviews that have characters in the, because they clog the reviews. Thanks!**

**Last weeks question was, who is your favorite character from PJO and HOO, here are some of the responses!**

Miss Scarlett Rose

REYNA! Obviously! She's:

-Kick*** (C'mon, she's the daughter of the goddess of war and can DEFINITELY fight. After all, Percy did see her "flying into battle" when Camp Jupiter was attacked)

-Deathly loyal to her camp (She would do anything to save the camp, even let Percy be praetor)

-Stoic (She tries not to show emotion, even when tortured)

-Not unlike Annabeth (Reyna and Annabeth are both smart, kick-***, and loyal, although, in my opinion, Annabeth has a worse temper and acts like an Ice Queen sometimes)

-Strong (I mean, she ran Camp Jupiter for pretty much a year while looking for Jason while fighting off monsters while fighting off Octavian.)

-A leader (You cannot deny that she's worthy of being praetor.)

Xxpercyjackson-luver12xX

i liked your chapter you are a good writer my favorites are

Reyna

Annabeth

Percy

HungerGamesPercyJackson2k12

My fav character is Bianca Di Angelo coz she's awesome.


	5. SOOO sorry

**So I've got some serious writer's block. I just wanted to let you all all know I'm not dead. But I'll have a chapter up by Friday I promise. Thanks! Also, please feel free to enter a praetor by PM if you haven't yet. Two entries per person. If they both are awesome they may both be selected.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So I've decided not to put the new Praetors in this chapter, but I doooo pretty much have them selected. But guess what. You don't get to meet them till next chapter. Buahahaha! Enjoy!**

Now I suppose you think that everything was normal at camp when I arrived. Demigods running around in armor, fauns running about annoying people, war games and all that. If you thought so your sadly mistaken. Unfortunately, it seems that when you have prophecies and gods coming out your ears, you always show up when there's trouble.

That's how it was my first day at camp. Corey, Titus and I walked through the gates into Camp Jupiter. Corey ran around excitedly, while Titus and I hung back. I suppose we knew something was wrong. Corey caught on that something was wrong quickly, when he saw that there was no one to congratulate him on his accomplishments.

Titus and I shared a look and I quickly pulled out Thunder. Titus grabbed a sword from the duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Corey yelled. I pointed my finger at him and it static shocked him. I was getting pretty good at summoning small spurts of lightning without passing out.

Corey turned on me and opened his mouth to insult me I'm sure, when he stared at us in shock. It took me a second to register that he wasn't staring at us. He was staring at something behind us.

Corey drew his two long swords from the sheaths on his back, while Titus and I jumped and turned at the same time. Just in time too, because just then the first spears hit the ground behind us.

We turned and what we saw was hideous. Roughly fifty undead warriors. All they were was bones, but they weren't the clean white bones skeletons have on T.V. No these were nasty, smelly, rotting bones. Naturally. Welcome to the world of demigods.

"Plan. We need a plan." I mutter to myself.

A few more spears sail in, and we all go into automatic defense mode. Corey cut though two spears that sailed at him, and rolled under another. I used the wind to leap twenty feet in the air (I couldn't control the wind yet, but it was eager to cushion me once I was off the ground)

I didn't see what Titus did, but I looked down and saw he was living. The undead army was sizing us up.  
"Hey Corey" Titus said. "Isn't the camp supposed to be like, magically protected or something?"

"Unless something is summoned then yeah."

"So were these summoned?"

"I don't know! Fight now, questions later." And with that he ran towards the undead army at full speed like the idiot he is.

"Corey!" I yell but it's too late. The son of Mars is among the dead. All I see of him is the wave of re-killed warriors. But something's wrong. The wake of death isn't staying dead. But then again, what do you expect when they're already dead?

I think Corey figured out his plan wasn't going to wok when he made it all the way through. He turned and started to walk back though, but a wall of bones and swords separates him from us. I would've paid good money to see his face if the imminent danger of fighting warriors who can't die wasn't right in front of us. That's when I decided to join the party. I clapped my hands and a lightning bolt fell from heaven. My head started spinning but I promised myself I wouldn't pass out.

When the dust cleared the skeletons were standing back up but now they were swordless. The lightning had electrocuted the swords, making them deadly to touch. For half on hour tops.

"Run!" I say. Corey, for once, listens to me and darts though the skeletons, slashing as he goes. Titus takes off sprinting underneath me, and I fly above.

I look over my shoulder to find that the skeletons are in a bit of disarray, but they apparently decide not to pursue us because they stand their, clattering their teeth (which I guess is how they talk. Their dentists must really hate them for it though.)

I had no idea where I was headed. Just away from the disturbing camp welcoming committee was alright with me at the moment. We flew by the cabins where I suppose the Cohorts stay, and the bathhouse. Suddenly movement catches my eye and I stop. I look behind the bathhouse and I tell the winds to set me down. I walk slowly, signaling Corey and Titus to cover my back.

Suddenly a body flies from behind the bathhouse. The first thing that registered was the reddish blond hair. Then the bow in his hand.

It was Ethan, son of Apollo.

**The end. So I'm not making any plans about reguarly updating, but I hope to be able too.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers, Reviewers and passer-byers! I haven't died, even though I haven't been on in months! Well now it's Christmas break so for two weeks I should be able to update fairly frequently. I don't know if that's good news for you guys or bad but whatever... Also, should you want something else by me to read, I do have a blog just for my writing, .com so go check that out if you feel like it.**

**Or you could just read other fanfictiony things.. Anyway, here's the very short Chapter 5.**

"Hey Ethan."

He looks us up and down. Finally his scowl turns into a half-smile.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up for the party. I guess you've already met our… guests." He said pointing to the burns on Corey.

"Oh no, that was Jason." Said Corey.

Ethan looked at me like 'What did Corey do to deserve this?'

Titus intercepted the glance, and said "Corey ran headfirst into fifty of the skeletons. Jason electrocuted them so he could escape."

"Ah I see." Said Ethan. His half-smile shifted into a smirk. A light breeze ruffled our hair. At the same moment I heard a very light disturbance in the ground behind us. Like a footstep. Ethan paled. I whirled around, whipping out Thunder. Corey and Titus followed our lead.

Standing before us was a shorter Jamaican girl. The breeze pushed through her jet-black hair. She reminded me of an Olympic sprinter. She was well-built, and looked like at any moment she might burst into a dead-run.

Behind her stood two guys, who looked like twins. Maybe 16, scrawny, and almost definitely hungover.

"What's this I hear about electrocution?" said the girl.

None of us dared to speak. Something told me this girl was far more powerful then any of us.

"None of you are brave enough to speak? Then perhaps you do not belong here. It takes bravery and discipline to be a member of The Legion."

Corey stepped forward. "My young friend here," he said pointing to me, "Is a son of Jupiter. He electrocuted some of the skeleton's weapons so we could escape."

Corey hadn't sheathed the swords he held in either hand. Suddenly they began to glow. Corey looked down in horror and dropped the swords.

"Hot!"

Ethan looked at the girl.

"So you are Roshan. The girl who was made Praetor at 12 because you held the most power of any child of Apollo. Ever."

Roshan nodded.

"So word of me spreads even to such young, insolent ears." Ethan tensed. I tensed as well. This girl, praetor or not, was starting to get on my nerves. Only Titus was keeping his head.

"Jason." He whispered. "This girl is a praetor. She could make your life miserable. Don't do anything… crazy."

Naturally, I did something crazy. I yelled, "No one disses my friends like that!" and leapt into the air. Roshan looked amused at this, since I was so young, and she called her friends to take care of me.

Vines shot from their hands. The moved fast, probably to bind me. I rocketed straight up. The vines followed. I moved in a complicated series of zigzags and spirals, but the vines followed, un-phased. I heard the twins laughing. That made me mad. I spun around in a circle, letting the vines wrap around me.

"So he gave up. He can't be the one we've heard of." Said Roshan. I didn't know what she meant, but I heard her climbing the vines. When she was just outside, I decided it was time to strike. I had her in my domain, the air.

I tried to stretch my arms, straining against the vines, and the wind came to my aid, and scattered the vines. I looked down at Roshan falling.

I ordered a cloud to catch her.

She floated softly down to the ground.

I floated down next to her, and the look in her eyes told me that what I'd down was impressive, but unforgivable.

"You should've listened to your friend, little one."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh? You should be."

She lit up a brilliant purple, blinding my eyes. I turned away.

That's when the sword came across my neck.

"Never let your guard down half-blood. Never."

**Yeah, so it was pretty short, buuuut we did have the pleasure of meeting one of our praetors! So that's mildly important, I'd say. And we may have figured out why Jason winds up in the Fifth Cohort. Hmm... Maybe... Anyway, if you liked it, hated it, saw something I could fix or anything like that, please review. So yeah! God Bless!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas demigods! I don't know if you believe as I do, and whether you do or not, I want to share a little bit about what I believe. If you don't want to hear it... then you don't need to read it, you can just skip on down to the chapter. Anyway, it is my belief that all men are sinful, and since God is perfect, he cannot be around sin, and must punish it. You may be thinking, well why doesn't he just forgive it. But that's like asking "hey, why doesn't that judge just forgive the guy who stole all that money." It doesn't work, it's not just, and God is just. Anyway, so man has a predicament. We are separated from God, doomed to hell because we can never make up for what we did, because God called us to be sinless. And this is why I believe Christmas is such an important day. It's the day we celebrate the life of the son of God, who lived perfectly, and didn't deserve the punishment God had to give. So he took the punishment for us, like someone paying your bill when you can't, permanently and forever. No matter what we do, God will forgive you if you truly turn from it and accept Christ's gift, the greatest Christmas gift. **

**So, sorry if I annoyed you with my rant about my beliefs, but I mean, my username is Son of God, so I'd hope you assume I'm Christian. If I offended you, I'm not really sorry. I mean, you didn't have to read it, I warned you what it was.**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas, enjoy this chapter! As always, review no matter your opinion!**

Roshan eventually let the sword down from my neck, but the message was still clear. You're not elite anymore, The Blessing of the Romans means nothing now. You aren't even a full legionnaire!

"Max!" Roshan barked to one of the hungover dudes. As the taller one walked over, Corey whispered something about Bacchus, who I assumed was the twins father.

I tried to remember about Bacchus, but my memory was fuzzy. Was he the god of hangovers? No… then I remembered. They'd used vines. Grapevines. Bacchus was the god of wine.

Max and Roshan were having a heated discussion, I heard words like "prove himself" "not ready" "Apollo's son". I realized they weren't discussing me. I guess they'd already decided to let me into the legion, at least on probatio.

But was Ethan was undecided? Judging by the conversation he was…

Finally Max and Roshan turned toward us.

"Well, ordinarily you would give me your recommendation letters and whatnot as I am praetor. However, it seems we are under… extraordinary circumstances. You are all on probatio, for now." She said for now with a glance at Ethan, which confirmed my suspicion. I needed to find a way for himself to prove himself. But now we were moving through New Rome, and it was far too beautiful not too look at.

The architecture was beautiful, the colors, the land. It was all so beautiful. I felt as though I belonged there. I looked over at Ethan, who looked both happy and sad. He was scared.

How could I get him in?

Roshan stopped abruptly in front of a large, marble building. It had several doorways, long and narrow and without doors, carved out of the marble. There were statues of gods, and goddesses (some of the faces I knew too well) and of great heroes. One statue I saw of a man named Terminus seemed to be glaring at us, but that was ridiculous. Statues can't move. Max saw me staring at it, and whispered in my ear-

"That Terminus is the god of borders. He can be quite a pain sometimes, but he's the most powerful god we have staying at Camp Jupiter."

I looked back at the statue. It's facial expression had changed. I shrugged. I'd had dealings with far more powerful gods before. I wasn't scared of one that chose to appear as a statue.

Max and I jogged to catch up with the rest of the group as they were entering the forum. You could hear our footsteps pounding on the marble.

Roshan turned, and the sons of Bacchus stood behind her on either side, like bodyguards. She spoke to us, with her eye on me in particular.

"Demigods, our camp is under attack. We don't know anything about why, but I do know that it may have something to do with our young friend here, Jason. You see, after World War 2, Jupiter, Pluto and Neptune made a pact to sire no more demigod children. They were far too powerful. They swore it with the deepest pact of Roman honor. But now, son of Jupiter, here you are, using the power only a son of Jupiter could. You are, in a sense, committing a crime with every breath you breathe. The skeletons could only come from one of two gods. Thanatos, god of death, or Pluto, god of the underworld. Pluto has motive, to pay back Jupiter. So I would bet these skeletons are his doing.

Jason, this makes you a very dangerous tool. If we choose to accept you into camp, we could unleash the fury of many gods. Are you worth it? What do you bring us?"

The scary thing was, I didn't know. I didn't know why they should accept me. I heard Titus trying to persuade her, but I knew she waited for my answer.

"Let me fight the skeletons. I'll get rid of them. Then you must accept me into camp. Deal?"

Roshan regarded me. Our eyes locked. I don't know what it was, but some understanding passed between us.

"Very well, son of the sky god. I will make you this deal. I swear it on roman honor."

Thunder roared in the sky. This oath was binding. Though, apparently that hadn't stopped my dad… It made me doubt the meaning of roman honor. But no time to think through this now. Roshan was moving again, leading us down some stairs into a dark courtyard beneath the forum. I could feel that it was maybe as big as three football fields, and was packed full of people.

"Legionaires!" I heard Roshan's voice cry out. "We are to have a meeting in the forum regarding how to best defend against these skeletons. The meeting will be tomorrow morning. As for now, rest."

She turned towards me.

"Let's hope you really can save us, young demigod."

She walked away, leaving a toddler in charge of saving several thousand people.

But first… I needed sleep. I felt myself falling, and Ethan caught me. I knew he was carrying me, and normally I would have protested, but I was so tired I didn't. I drifted into dreams…

**Thanks for reading, God Bless!**


	9. Chapter 8

**So uh... not alot of reviews on the Christmas post. I don't know if it was the message at the beginning or what, but the lack of response didn't exactly make me want to write more! So I wrote this shorter chapter, please review if you want more chapters!**

**Thanks and God bless, **

**Son of God.**

As a general rule of thumb, half-bloods have some of the worst dreams known to man. And god. And… well you get the point.

This dream was no exception. I stood on the edge of a cliff facing the ocean. For some reason I knew I couldn't go backwards. I looked over my shoulder and discovered a pack of angry hellhounds. That would be why.

At my feet lay Ethan and Regan, helpless, and badly wounded. I knew I couldn't carry them both in the sky with me, so that left one option. Turn and fight.

I flipped my coin in my hand and it turned into Thunder in the blink of an eye. I eyed the hellhounds. There were maybe seven. No way could I defeat that many myself. I pointed my sword at one and a bolt of lightning fell from the sky and ricocheted into the beast. One down, six to go.

I killed one more this way, but unfortunately I couldn't kill any more like that, since now they were charging me. There was only one thing to do. I leapt for all I was worth onto the first hellhound's back, and raised my sword. But suddenly, my sword felt like lead.

I turned to see my old friend Pluto, walking toward me leisurely.

"Ah, precious metals," he said with a smirk "are quite in my area of expertise."

My sword bent over itself, and dropped out of my hand. I clapped my hands and summoned a lightning bolt to drop on my hellhound, but it didn't work. The sky wasn't cooperating.

"Pace yourself, son of Jupiter. Use too much power and you could burn out. Literally. Now, I come here with a request you rejected nearly four weeks ago."

"I told you Pluto, I refuse. I will not stoop to your level and kill an innocent half-blood."

His black eyes burned with anger. He raised his hand like he was about to strike, but then dropped it.

"You will wake to see the son of Mars to your right. He looks like… well all of Mars's kids look the same. The point is, he must die. He preaches against my children, the older ones in the city, saying that my children should not be welcome in Camp Jupiter, as I am not welcome on Mount Olympus. I do not see this is fair, and I would have him eliminated."

I looked at Pluto. As far as I knew, there were no children of Pluto that weren't, like, 80. I didn't see why this William guy would have such a big thing against them. But it wasn't something to kill him over.

"No, Uncle. I refuse."

Pluto sneered, opened his hand and showed Thalia walking alone. It showed her growing older and older, and finding a half-blood who looked about seven, and Thalia looked maybe 14 now. A lot of time had passed. It showed her standing alone on a hill, against thousands of monsters, with a satyr and her friends. They were going to be killed. I screamed, and Pluto grinned. Then Thalia stood alone, and allowed her friends to escape.

Pluto clenched his fist, smothering the image.

"This is her future boy. Oh sure, maybe seven or so years down the road, but it is her fate. I could change it. For one little head, I could save your sister from this thing the Fates have revealed to me.

I swallowed hard, and shook my head no. I forced myself to wake up.

**Well? Thoughts, comments, praise, criticism? Hit me with you best shot (oh gee, quoting old songs...), in the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! So, you're probably wondering "why is he actually updating when school and other such things are going on?" Well, I was able to prepare a couple of other chapters for you guys during Christmas break! So merry belated Christmas, and enjoy this chapter!**

**God Bless,**

**Son of God**

I awoke with a start, and there was Regan, leaning over me and shaking my shoulders. I asked why, and she said the meeting was about to start.

I had almost completely forgotten about that. I needed a plan to get Ethan into the legion.

But before I let go of the dream, I looked to the right and saw who I knew was the son of Mars. He was probably sixteen, and looked like two football players stitched together into one giant, ripped, monster truck of a human. He had dozens of scars on his arms, legs, and face.

He nodded at me, and I nodded back, hoping my face didn't show the array of emotions and thoughts fighting each other in my head.

I looked away. Now back to Ethan.

"Has Ethan figured out a way to get into the legion?"

Regan looked at me, her brown eyes full of emotion.

"No, not yet." She said. "What if he doesn't, Jason?"

I shook my head. I didn't know. Ethan was a pretty decent demigod, but the problem was without having any recommendation letters, and not being incredibly powerful, he could be ridiculed. That must be Roshan's thinking in not wanting to let him in. Ridiculing a legionnaire could produce a weak link in the legion.

Unless he could earn respect…

I knew of three ways to earn respect. Having a great personality, being good at music and being talented on the battlefield. A great personality? No, not Ethan's strong-suit. He was a cool guy, but not someone that people would naturally flock too.

That left music and battlefield prowess. For some reason, music didn't seem very relevant, despite his talent at I (being a son of Apollo) so I tried to think of a way he could show battlefield prowess. If we could get rid of those pesky skeletons and play the war games that we all heard about at the wolf house… Or maybe that was the answer. The skeletons. Have Ethan find a way to beat them.

"Regan, I think I know what to do." I said. I explained to her my plan, and the frown that had been on her face turned into a sly grin, then back to a frown.

"There's only one problem… How do we beat the skeletons?"

My hyper-charged brain was working a hundred miles a second, but I wasn't that great with strategy.

"I know how." Said a voice behind me. I turned and somehow was surprised to see Titus.

"Okay, Titus, what's up?"

"Well they're supposedly immortal right?"

"Well, yeah. They just reform when you kill them."

"Well what if you shocked them when they were dead? Then their metal things might disintegrate them?"

"Well wouldn't that have worked earlier when I shocked them?"

"Well we would need a huge bolt…"

"Even so, I don't think that would do it. I think we'd need them to be like, soaked in water or something."

"I… I can handle that."

"What?"

"Just trust me Jason."

"Okay Titus." I said apprehensively. "The meeting's about to start. Regan, can you go let Ethan know the plan?"

"Yeah sure Jason." She said, still looking at Titus skeptically.

She walked away.

I looked back at Titus.

"I hope you're right Titus.. I hope you're right."

**So. You may have an idea what Titus's plan to get the skeletons wet is. Well, I know, but none of you do! Buahaha and I'm not going to tell you, so you'll have to suffer! Or just completely not care. But considering you're reading this you probably care. **

**Also, if you want to guess who Regan's godly parent is, leave a guess in the reviews. I'll give a shoutout to anyone who gets it right in the next chapter, as that's when I'll be revealing it!**

**alright, God bless guys!**

**Son of God!**


	11. Chapter 10

**So, another short chapter, but it's stillllll a chapter! And I actually have the next few chapters plotted out and it's gunna get gooood. I hope.**

**Anyway, hope you like it! God Bless!**

I was still hoping Titus was right a few hours later, as an elite group of demigods (and me and Titus) stood bunched together in front of the bathhouse. I wasn't sure exactly how many skeletons there were, since everyone besides me was above 5 feet and I was barely 3. Thankfully, Titus noticed and hoisted me onto his shoulders.

I looked out into the sea of skeletons and gasped, which brought some disapproving glances from the elite demigods standing around me, but at the moment I wasn't concerned with earning their approval. Before us stood at least two thousand skeletons. I looked around me. There were maybe twenty of us. Sure, two were praetors, and the other's were probably centurions and other important things, but how could we possibly take out this many skeletons?

Strangely, most of the other demigods looked completely calm, and confident. I'm not sure how. As far as I knew, I was just as skilled as they were.

Even Titus seemed calm, even though he was wearing a grim expression. Roshan and the other praetor, who I didn't know, wore the same expression. Something told me they all knew something I didn't, but I had no idea what. Maybe it was about Titus' plan.

"Jason." Titus whispered. "If anything... strange happens after this. Come look for me, okay?"

"What do you me.." I began, but he cut me off.

"Just trust me."

Strangely, I trusted Titus more then anyone I knew besides Thalia.

"Alright. I will."

"Swear it."

I was shocked by the intensity in his voice, but I swore it on Jupiter.

Thunder rumbled in the background.

Roshan turned and nodded to Titus. He lifted his hands and yelled and water came down from the sky. I held out my sword, and lightning fell from the sky, shocking the skeletons.

I felt queezy from having used so much power, and I felt the world spinning away. I vaguely heard the cheering of my fellow demigods, and then I passed out.

A few days after the skeletons were gone, and the camp was bustling with activity. Training had been stopped for the festival. My festival. I was being enrolled as a full legionnaire. Rumor had it that I would be enlisted in the First or Second Cohort, since I was a Son of Jupiter. Ethan had just barely been accepted, with no letters of recommendation. He was in the Fifth Cohort. Regan was in the Third. Something seemed wrong about the Roman's system of doing things, but I couldn't put my finger on it, especially with my worries for Titus. I had no idea where he was. I promised I'd go look for him, but I didn't know where to look.

I sat in Roshan's private cabin, waiting for her to come back with my medal, when I decided I'd ask her about him.

She came back, her face stoic as ever, and handed me my medal.

"I wish Titus could have gotten one of these..." I said.

Roshan gave me a look, then said "Don't you know?"

I looked up at her. "Know what?"

"Who he is. Why the campers would fear him, and discriminate against him."

"No, I don't remember anything like that."

She sighed.

"Jason... your friend was a son of Neptune."

**BUM BUM BUMMMM! Did you like it? I hope you did. If you didn't, feel free to review and tell me why! If you did, review anyway and tell me what you liked!**


End file.
